Calico Kitten
by YourVampireLestat
Summary: A JxL fanfic
1. I Can't Promise Anything

A/N: Hi. My second story and right now my personal favorite. Please review...cause I like the warm and fuzzies your kind reviews give me.

* * *

I Can't Promise Anything

* * *

Lisa sat on the couch quietly, lost in the small black print on the pages of her book. It seemed like she was sitting there forever, reading. In reality, she was only on the couch for two hours. She sighed heavily and placed the blank index card in the book.

'3 am… time for eggs.' Lisa thought quietly and she got up and slowly walked into the kitchen. Eggs, tomatoes, cheese, and milk where put on the counter and Lisa sighed for what felt like the billionth time that night.

'Maybe he wants some…' she thought quietly as she walked upstairs and into her bedroom. Quietly, she walked over to the sleeping man lying in her bed. One arm was cast over his face and the other one dangled over the edge of the bed limply. She smiled and tapped on his shoulder.

"Wake up Jackson." She whispered as she continued to tap on his shoulder. He sighed and opened his crystalline eyes.

"What time is it?" He looked at the clock next to him and sighed. How he even got to sleep and put up with the constant wake up call at three in the morning was beyond him. Slowly, he got out of bed and threw on a T-shirt.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess...eggs? You've woken me up for scrambled eggs for…" He pretended to count on his fingers. "…the seventh time this seven day long week. That's every single day of the week you've deprived me of my full eight hours of sleep." Jackson pretended to pout and then smiled. He started to head out of the bedroom and downstairs to eat Lisa's sleep depriving eggs.

"Jackson?"

"Yes Lisa?" Jackson asked as he shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a thing for eggs that stole time and sleep.

"When are you leaving again?"

"Actually…I may not have to leave this time. I'm not sure though, so I'm not promising anything." Jackson smiled and set the empty plate on the coffee table. He looked at Lisa and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Leese." He whispered to her before he got up to put his bowl in the sink.

"So that means you'll stay here with me if you don't have to leave?" Lisa asked. She really needed to hear what she wanted to hear. She loved Jackson and she felt as if her heart would shatter if he left again and never came back.

"Yeah…" Jackson smiled and wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist, pulling her close. He began to place soft kisses all over Lisa's face.

"Chin up Leese, okay? Let's go back to bed."

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Lisa greeted the warm morning sun that poured through the window with a warm smile. She sighed contently and rolled over on her side hoping to see Jackson. She felt her heart sink when she saw cold, empty sheets and a note lying on Jackson's pillow. She picked it up and read it, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Leese,_

_I told you I couldn't promise anything and it turns out I had to leave. I'll be back in two days and then I'm all yours. I'm very sorry and I'll see you soon._

_With much love,_

_Jackson_

Lisa smiled a little and put the note on her night-stand with the other ones and went back to sleep. All she could do was wait. Two more days and Jackson was all hers. Lisa closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

THE END


	2. What Kind of Name is Spooner?

I Can't Promise Anything

A Red Eye fanfiction

A/N: Alright…you've all convinced me to do it. I'll make it a fanfic, mkay? So stop begging me to make it a fanfiction because here it is. I present to you, chappie two of I Can't Promise Anything.

Jackson whistled to himself happily as he tossed his belonging into the trunk of his green 1970 Ford Mustang. He opened the door to his car and got in, buckling his seatbelt. He started the car and turned the radio up. As much as he hated to admit it…he had become susceptible to Can't Help to Love James Blunt's Music Syndrome last month when Lisa came home with the CD. He shook his head and smiled to himself. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Jackson sang "Tears and Rain" quietly to himself as he stopped at a stop sign. Like it mattered though, for there wasn't a car in sight. Jackson sighed and grabbed his ringing cell phone out of his pocket. 'Stupid vibrating ring tone.' "Jackson Rippner."  
"Jackson? It's Lisa. Where are you?"  
"Oh hey Leese, I just left like five minutes ago. I probably won't be home until dinner. If traffic isn't bad I'll probably be home half an hour earlier then that. Whatchya need?"  
"Nothing…I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Oh no…are you pregnant?"  
"Huh? Oh no no no no! Umm I know how much you hate cat and dog hair…but…it was raining and really cold and if I didn't do something the poor little cat would drown in the box. So I fed it and took care of it and got really attached to it and I can't let him go…he was the only company I had since you were gone…and I even gave him a name."  
Jackson groaned and let his head hit the back of the seat. "Lisa…you gave it food? Now it isn't going to leave. And you know how hard it his to get all the animal hair off of my clothes and the couches."  
"But he's cute…and you'll love him. His name is Spooner…" Lisa said hopefully.  
"Spooner? What kind of name is Spooner? Fine but if that cat bites and or scratches me, I'm gonna have a nice comfy new pair of fuzzy slippers. Listen, I have to go, traffic is getting bad now, but I'll call you when it clears up, okay?"  
"Really? Oh Jackson! You'll love him I promise! Did you here that Spooner? He's gonna let me keep you." Lisa giggled and said goodbye before Jackson got off of the phone.  
"Stupid cat…" he mumbled as he tried to get through the traffic without having a complete road rage explosion.

* * *

"Lisa, I'm home!" Jackson said as he closed the door behind him, dragging his bag with him.  
"In the kitchen!" Lisa shouted back as she finished setting the table.  
Jackson smiled and walked into the kitchen, leaving his bag in the living room. "What's for dinner?" Jackson asked as he walked up behind Lisa and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.  
"Pizza…with extra pepperoni just the way you like it…"  
"Extra sauce?"  
"Of course." Lisa said with a smile and she grabbed two plates from the cupboard and but them on the table with the two Diet Cokes that sat on the table.  
"Yay! I love pizza." Jackson said with a smile as he sat down at the table and staring at Lisa. "When will the pizza be done, Leese?" he asked as he heard his stomach growl in hunger.  
"In about five minutes. Anyways…how was everything…while you were away…doing business?" Lisa asked as she sat down across from him and folding her hands in her lap.  
"Everything went…fine I guess." Jackson mumbled, hoping that the common, everyday, normal talk at the dinner table wouldn't end up turning out to be an argument.  
"Oh…so…no more going away anymore?"  
"Yeah…no more going away anymore."  
"Good." Lisa smiled and got up as the timer started to go off.

* * *

After finishing dinner the two decided to head off to bed early. "Wow… I didn't realize how tired I was…" Jackson yawned as he jumped onto their bed and pulling the blanket over his head.  
Lisa laughed and did the same, crawling under the blanket and resting her head on Jackson's chest. "I'm glad you're home…" Lisa mumbled.  
"I'm glad I'm…holy crap what is walking on my leg!" Jackson threw the blanket off and met the golden eyes of Lisa's cat, Spooner. Lisa giggled and grabbed the small kitten off of Jackson's leg. "I'm gonna kill it Lisa…my feet are cold and I could really go for a nice new pair of slippers right about now."  
"Aw…but he likes you, Jackson."  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it…" Jackson murmured and he pulled the blanket over his head again and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
"Don't worry, Spooner…he's just jealous because he's not an adorable, cuddly, soft kitten like you. I won't let him turn you into slippers." Lisa whispered as she set the small calico kitten onto the floor.

A/N: Well…yeah the chapter may be short but at least I'm continuing it. So please be kind in your reviews please.


End file.
